1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of eye shields, masks, protectors, specifically used to cover and protect the eyes of infants undergoing Photo Therapy treatment for hyperbilirubinemia.
The treatment consists of maximum skin exposure to bright blue fluorescent light rays for several days, until the blood bilirubin level declines. While the treatment is in progress the infant's eyes need to be covered and protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior methods used to protect the infant's eyes are less than satisfactory. Some methods are cumbersome and awkward requiring skill and patience to put on correctly and constant vigilance to make sure the eye protector stays in place, all very time consuming, some use adhesive means which stick to the infant's skin causing irritations, abrasions, and skin break down when removed, some require a very snug fit to keep the mask secure and in place possibly obscuring the infant's nares (due to the soft cartilage in an infant's nose) leading to apnea and even more severe consequences and some have no way to adjust to the size and shape of different infant's heads, most allow for unnecessary eye exposure.